Lo que ha de salir mal
by melkun
Summary: Drabbles con posibles explicaciones a situaciones 'extrañas' o poco creíbles de los libros. ¿Por que hizo/no hizo esto? Algunas posibles respuestas (no necesariamente mis favoritas) aquí.
1. ¿Consejos de amor?

**Consejos de amor**

·

Hermione todavía se replanteaba las conversaciones que había tenido con sus padres. En un principio acudió a su madre confundida por sus sentimientos.

"Creo que me gusta Harry" había confesado la adolescente, evitando la mirada de su madre, avergonzada. Por eso no vio la cara de disgusto que esta hizo. "Pero creo que a él le gusta otra chica… Cho Chang. Ella es más bonita y más inteligente que yo… está en Ravenclaw. Además es buscadora en su equipo de Quiddich, al igual que Harry… Creo que no tengo oportunidad." Suspiró.

Hermione no sabía que sus padres no tenían una buena impresión de Harry.

Sabían que era un chico cortes, pero siempre llevaba ropa rota y sucia. Que no era de su tamaño. Sabían que era 'famoso' en el mundo mágico. Otra mala señal. Su hija insistía en que él odiaba su fama, pero ellos sabían que el chico solo fingía y sacaba el máximo de las oportunidades que su fama le proporcionaba. Todos los famosos eran iguales, solo que algunos lo disimulaban mejor que otros. Por último era claro que el chico era un foco de problemas. Por su culpa un trol había entrado al castillo y un malvado se había hecho pasar por profesor. Apenas supieron que su hija se había hecho amiga de Harry y Ron investigaron a ambos. No iban a permitir que su inocente hija se juntase con cualquiera. Con Harry no fue difícil. Tan solo les basto con una pequeña búsqueda y encontraron varios antecedentes del chico. Sus notas siempre fueron las más bajas de su curso en primaria. Sus tíos eran desagradables y dudaron de su insistencia en que el chico era lo peor que les pudo haber pasado, pero hasta cierto punto entendían. Pagar Hogwarts no era nada barato lo explicaba ampliamente las quejas de los Dursley sobre lo caro que el chico les costaba. Pero lo peor de todo y lo que con mayor facilidad encontraron fue su prontuario judicial. Varias detenciones por vandalismo. Entre cuatro y doce cada mes. Nunca se presentaron cargos contra el niño por su edad y porque la evidencia era solo circunstancial. Nunca había habido un testigo directo, pero todos sabían que se trataba de él.

Por eso nunca permitieron que Hermione usara el teléfono. Que ocupara cartas mejor. Muchas veces el muchacho no contestaba, para luego, al llegar a Hogwarts dar las excusas más inverosímiles. Peor aún, su Hermione le creía.

Muchas veces Hermione quiso invitarlo a casa o juntarse con él durante el verano. Los Granger eludían el tema. El primer verano fueron misivas(¿) casuales. Los años siguientes mantuvieron a su hija ocupada y solo permitieron que fuera donde los Weasley, donde sabían que se encontraría con él, pero nunca a solas.

"¿No crees que Ron Weasley es más… tu tipo?" sugirió a su hija. Ella bufó.

"Mamá, el y yo no tenemos nada en común."

"Lo sé… pelean como una pareja casada." rió la señora Granger. "Además sabes que los opuestos se atraen."

"Pero papá y tu son ambos dentistas. Ambos fueron a la misma universidad y comparten los mismos intereses."

"Bueno, tú y tus amigos todos son brujos y todos asisten a Hogwarts. Todos son Gryffindor…"

"Entendí mamá. Entendí." replicó la joven al contraargumento de su progenitora.

"Por otra parte, Harry está interesado en otra. Ron no. Y muchas de sus discusiones son claramente producto de celos. Le gustas."

"¿Tú crees?"

El chico Weasley era mucho mejor partido. Él había noqueado al trol que la atacó. Tal vez sus notas eran tan malas como las de Potter, pero debía ser por la mala influencia del chico-que-vivió. Tambien se trataba de un ajedrecista experto, lo que daba muestras de su inteligencia. Ciertamente disfrutaba del Quiddich, pero tenía pasatiempos mucho más intelectuales. Era claramente la conciencia del 'grupo'. Hermione podía quejarse de lo cobarde que era, pero eso solo era auto-preservación. El chico hacia lo inteligente y si sus amigos seguían haciendo tonterías el los seguía y cuidaba.

Sus opiniones fueron reforzadas al enterarse que era él y no su amigo el que fue hecho prefecto, por lo que siguieron incentivando a su hija a ir por él aun cuando Hermione les escribió que Ron Weasley había comenzado a salir con otra chica.

Hermione nunca se daría cuenta que ese último consejo se contradecía con el primero.

Los Granger se aliviaron cuando su hija les informo que era novia de 'el bueno'. Tan solo esperaban poder conocerlo pronto.

No sabían que tras sexto año no volverían a ver a su hija. Esta los hechizaría para que la olvidaran y fueran a vivir a Australia, con la intención de ir a buscarlos cuando la guerra terminara. Pero no lo haría, pues su novio, luego prometido, luego esposo la convencería de aplazar el viaje y alejarla del mundo muggle hasta que ella se conformó con saber que ellos eran felices.

·

·

**Notas:**

_ Muchos fics muestran a los Grangers como una pareja amorosa, buena y preocupada. Que confían en la madurez y juicio de su hija. También me los imagine así, pero hace poco me pregunte ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si los Granger piensan que Harry es una mala influencia? Creo que podría explicar porque nunca fue invitado donde los Granger o porque Hermione nunca llamó a Harry por teléfono._

_ ¿Y si los Granger piensan que Ron es adecuado para su hija? Ellos solo saben lo que Hermione les cuenta, que probablemente no sea muy preciso para no preocuparlos (omitiendo gran parte de sus aventuras). O puede que interpreten la información que les entrega su hija de una forma diferente._

_ Es posible que Hermione sí les haya contado sobre el trol. Después de todo ella tiene un gran respeto por las figuras de autoridad, lo que implica que la máxima figura de autoridad son sus padres. Además Hermione no es propensa a mentir._

_ Es probable que Hermione siempre siga los consejos de sus padres y pocas veces los ponga en duda. Después de todo no solo confía en ellos, sino que nunca (salvo ocasiones contadas con los dedos de una mano) se pregunta ¿por qué? Ella cree en todo lo que dicen los libros y los profesores. Es extremadamente inteligente, pero difícilmente se forma ideas propias._

_ Ron… nunca ha mostrado mayor interés en el mundo Muggle y claramente odia la idea de vivir sin magia. No creo que jamás haya mostrado interés alguno en la vida familiar de su amiga/novia._

_ Para que una relación con todos los desacuerdos como la de Ron/Hermione funcione uno de los dos tiene que ceder. Por lo escrito en los libros y por su carácter, creo que sería Hermione. Ella es fuerte en sus ideas, pero para desacuerdos 'menores' creo que racionalizaría que es mejor ceder a echar a perder algo 'bueno'. No 'odio' la pareja, pero a mi parecer no es 'adecuada' para una relación larga y menos aun para un 'fueron felices por siempre'._


	2. Sangre

**Sangre**

·

Los veranos en Privet Drive eran horribles. Pero este era peor. Harry no dejaba de ver a Cedric ser asesinado.

¡Por su culpa!

Quería estar en cualquier lugar menos con los Dursley, pero Dumbledore insistía en las barreras de sangre. Su poder había quedado demostrado cuando Quirrell se quemo al tocarlo en primer año.

Su vida era protegida a través de su sangre, la de su madre y la de su tía.

Nunca se dio cuenta que en la noche de su resurrección Voldemort lo había tocado sin quemarse pues había usado la sangre de Harry para 'recuperar' su cuerpo. Lo que significaba que las barreras de sangre…

·

·


	3. Mentes

**Mentes**

·

Severus Snape casi siempre estaba de acuerdo con su empleador, pero no esta vez.

Potter no necesitaba lecciones de Oculmencia. Su mente había diseñado barreras naturales. Barreras que impedían que fuera casi imposible leer su mente. Como casi todo niño abusado mental o sicológicamente.

Era cierto que un ataque forzado y poderoso haría el truco. Pero lo hacía en cualquiera.

El truco estaba en disciplina mental. Pensar en otras cosas y despistar el invasor.

Pero Dumbledore quería que rompiese las barreras del chico. Que las hiciese añicos…

Nunca debió ser tan estúpido. Nunca debió hacer esos juramentos.

·

·

**Notas:**

_ La idea de que el abuso creara barreras mentales no es idea mía, pero me resulta completamente plausible. No recuerdo el fic en que lo leí como para dar el crédito correspondiente. D:_

_ Por otra parte Harry es extremadamente ingenuo y tanto a Dumbledore como a Snape les resulta un juego de niños 'leer sus pensamientos' sin necesidad de Legimencia. Ni siquiera pasiva._

_ El crédito de la destrucción de las barreras a través de fuertes ataques mentales lo Legimencia corresponde a 'I Need You', de chem prof, entre otros._

_ Este fic no implica que a Snape 'le agrade' Harry o que este de su lado. Tan solo que no concuerda con la opinión y ordenes de Dumbledore de destruir las barreras mentales del chico, sean cuales sean sus razones. Pero debe obedecer._


	4. 4 Acerca de Pociones y Matrimonios

**Acerca de Pociones y Matrimonios**

·

James Potter y Sirius Black se relajaban a las afueras de la Casona Potter, esperando los resultados de sus OWLs.

"Entonces lo de Lily Evans ¿va enserio?

"Sí."

"Pero sabes que puedes convencer a cualquier pura-sangre, y si no, convencer al padre por un buen precio. Es más, estoy seguro que Andomeda, Bellatrix o Narcissa estarían felices de casarse contigo. Y mis primas son poderosas y sexys. "

"Lo sé, pero prácticamente somos primos y tras la historia de los Gaunt estamos intentando no relacionarlos con familias muy cercanas. Y Lily también es poderosa y sexy."

"Uh, pero tus hijos serán media-sangre…"

"Pero también serán Potter. Lily es inteligente, poderosa y carismática. Nuestro estatus no decaerá. Sobre todo si los negocios de papá siguen proliferando como hasta ahora. Además ya arreglamos el peor defecto de Evans…"

Sirius se sonrió. "Snivelus"

"Exactamente. Todavía no puedo creer lo fácil que fue alterar ese hechizo para que Snivelus le dijera 'sangre-sucia'."

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

"Sí. Peter realmente tiene los mejores planes." Tras disfrutar un cómodo silencio Sirius continúo. "¿Amortencia?"

"No. Quiero ser más sutil. Creo que comenzare con la poción de celos que mamá está preparando y luego una mezcla de pociones de amor y de lujuria. Empezare con dosis bajas, subiendo de a poco. Después de todo, aun tenemos dos años de Hogwarts."

·

·

**Notas:**

_ Las pociones de amor y los contratos de matrimonio son comunes en los fanfic, lo que me parece completamente razonable. Pienso que es plausible que sea una práctica común y aceptada entre los pura-sangre usar pociones de amor si se quiere atrapar a un nacido muggle o un media-sangre. Claro que si un media-sangre o nacido muggle llegara a utilizar una poción (incluso una pequeña dosis) en un pura-sangre ardería Troya. Habría cárcel y multas pues los pura-sangre necesitan a sus hijos libres para poder realizar sin problemas sus contratos matrimoniales. O para evitar la vergüenza de que sus hijos duerman con aquellos que son inferiores. La única forma permitida de pociones de amor ENTRE pura-sangres sería beberlas tras hacer definitivo el contrato de matrimonio y así evitar problemas maritales._

_ Creo que mencione anteriormente que estos drabbles solo reflejan posibilidades. Nunca me trague el James y Lily pareja perfecta. Ciertamente las personas y nuestras opiniones respecto a ellas cambian con los años, pero simplemente me cuesta aceptar el 'Romeo y Julieta'. También se trataba de tiempos de guerra y la gente se comporta diferente cuando cree que puede morir. (Me parece plausible que ambos 'se amaran' en tiempos de guerra, pero no podrían soportarse en tiempos de paz)_


End file.
